Parce que j'y ai cru
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: OS-J'en suis arrivé à ce moment pathétique, se faire ouvrir les yeux par un animal, à aimer mon pire ennemi, à être seul, si seul ... Je suis pitoyable, n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant j'y crois, j'y ai cru jusqu'au bout. (Happy End)


Salut tout le monde, bonne et heureuse année à vous!

Je reviens enfin après la fin de Aimer à en crever! J'ai eu mes exams que j'espère avoir réussi! Maintenant qu'une nouvelle année commence je me suis dite "Aller, on repart pour de nouvelles aventures!"

J'ai clôturé le sondage, (enfin je crois ...) merci à tous d'y avoir participé, ça me donne une idée de ce que vous voulez lire!

La prochaine chose que je posterai sera donc le prologue concernant une histoire sur la cuisine avec une relation père/fils entre Harry et Severus! Pour le moment j'ai pas trop avancé, j'ai juste écrit le prologue et le premier chapitre! Mais je vais m'y mettre, promis :)

Concernant cette histoire qui va suivre, alors elle remonte à un moment lorsque j'étais sur un forum, j'ai modifié la fin pour en faire un happy end. A chaque que je la vis, je me demande bien dans quel état de dépressif j'étais! C'est fou ça!

Voyez le plutôt comme une annonce à mon retour!

Bonne lecture à vous, et si vous voulez me laisser une petite review, n'hésitez pas c'est gratuit!

Eter

* * *

><p><span>Auteur:<span> Mlle Eternity.

Titre: Parce que j'y ai cru.

Type: HP

Genre: Romance

Résumé: J'en suis arrivé à ce moment pathétique, se faire ouvrir les yeux par un animal, à aimer mon pire ennemi, à être seul, si seul ... Je suis pitoyable, n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant j'y crois, j'y ai cru jusqu'au bout. (Happy End)

Couple principal: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Tous appartient à JKR, je n'ai fait que la modifier

Avertissement: Ceci est une histoire portant sur une relation homosexuelle, à ceux que cela ne conviennent pas, sachez qu'il n'y a aucune obligation de lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUCTION<strong>

Fermez les yeux, videz votre esprit, prenez une grande inspiration. Ne pensez pas à lire ces lignes, non ressentez-les. Je n'ai pas écrit un essai d'humour, et encore moins un à l'eau de rose. Mon état d'esprit? J'étais lasse, épuisée par tant de préjugés, de rejets, de dégoûts.

On ne s'en rend pas toujours compte, on croit être une personne à l'esprit ouvert qui accepte ce que ces parents rejettent, et puis on se met à critiquer cette personne, par jalousie peut-être? Par mauvaise foi? Peu importe, on en vient à critiquer. Et nos enfants se mettront à nous déclarer que l'on est fermé d'esprit. Un cercle vicieux à jamais éternel.

Alors ce petit OS ne vous fera surement pas rire, n'y pleurer, n'exagérons rien. Je ne suis même pas sûr que vous lisiez ces quelques mots, moi je ne le ferais surement pas. Tout ça pour vous dire, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

J'en suis arrivé à ce moment pathétique, se faire ouvrir les yeux par un animal. Je suis pitoyable, n'est-ce pas? Oh... C'est vrai vous ne comprenez pas, vous n'êtes pas les seuls, rassurez-vous. Si je puis me permettre, laissez-moi vous conter mon histoire.

Je suis Harry Potter, l'élu qui tuera Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, un bien beau titre pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je n'ai que 17 ans, et depuis mes 11ans, je ne cesse de me retrouver dans les pires ennuis. Mais je ne suis pas là pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Non en fait ... Restons sur le Harry, le garçon qui a pleins d'amis, qui aime sa vie à Poudlard. Tout pourrait être parfait sans ce mage noir, j'ai d'ailleurs pensé naïvement qu'étant à Poudlard il ne pourrait pas m'atteindre, ni mes amis. Je n'avais pas tout à fait tort, pas tout à fait raison...

* * *

><p><strong>Parce que j'y ai cru.<strong>

Je me réveille soudainement, surpris, et déstabilisé. Je viens de rêver, tout à fait normal, me direz-vous, certes, mais je viens de rêver d'un ... Homme, d'un homme qui ferait battre mon cœur... Dont je serais amoureux, dont ... Oh merlin, serais-je gay? Non, non, il ne faut pas s'affoler, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai rêvé UNE fois d'un homme que...

-« **Grouille toi, Seam', moi aussi j'aimerais me doucher!** » Crie Ron, mon meilleur ami, me sortant, par la même occasion, de mes pensées...

-« **Bonjour Harry! Bien dormi?** » Me demande Nev', l'air mi endormi, mi réveillé.

Je lui souris, faussement pour moi, sincèrement pour lui, et lui répond:

-« **Comme toujours! Et toi?** »

-« **... Comme un lard!** »

* * *

><p>Je ne vous conterais pas toute ma vie, non juste les anormalités plus anormales que d'habitude... Parce que je ne suis pas normal, n'est-ce pas? Mais qui l'est réellement?<p>

* * *

><p>Alors que ma matinée n'avait pas commencé comme d'habitude, l'après-midi, elle, est tout à fait habituelle:<p>

-« **30 points en moins pour Gryffondor, j'espère, Mr Potter, que la prochaine fois vous saurez faire une potion correctement.** »

Je ne réponds rien, ma mâchoire est trop crispée pour dire quoique ce soit. Malfoy, mon cher et tendre ennemi avait malencontreusement fait glisser une queue de rat dans mon chaudron, inutile de vous préciser qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas le faire...

A la sortie du cours, il y a eu, bien sûr, une dispute entre Malefoy et moi... Je laisse passer les insultes et les sorts qui nous ont valu à tous les deux un petit séjour à l'infirmerie. Nous ne sommes pas dangereux, mais la haine prend parfois le pas sur la raison.

Pompom me regarde bizarrement, je sais pourquoi et elle sait que je sais. Vous ne savez pas? Tout simplement parce que depuis deux ans déjà, je viens lui demander régulièrement des potions diverses, comme celle du sommeil sans rêve, contre les nausées, les migraines... Oh, ne prenez pas cette mine, je ne suis pas dépendant et encore moins malade. C'est juste que la mort de mon parrain m'a beaucoup secoué, je ne le connaissais que très peu et pourtant...

Après, Voldemort n'a cessé de trouver sa place confortable dans ma tête, il s'avère qu'il aime bien me montrer tous ses meurtres. Voir des personnes mourir sous mes yeux impuissants...

-« **Encore Mr Potter, mais je vais finir pas croire que vous adorez ce lieu! Et vous Mr Malefoy, moi qui croyais que vous teniez un tant soit peu à votre physique, il s'avère que je me suis trompée! Vous êtes aussi turbulent que ces gamins hormonaux!** »

-« **Un Malefoy sait se défendre et quand il en voit la nécessité, il peut montrer les crocs et s'en servir!** » Lui répond-il de sa voix si traînante et supérieure...

-« **Je vois cela, en effet, et bien, qu'attendez-vous? Allez-vous asseoir sur un lit, je reviens tout de suite!** »

Je me place sur le lit près de la fenêtre, alors que ma Némésis se met à l'opposé. Je le regarde grimacer en voyant que le drap n'est pas en soie, il grommelle, et je souris légèrement. Dans un flash, je revois l'homme de mon rêve, et je rougis en me rendant compte qu'il ... Lui ... Enfin... Merlin serais-je tombé aussi bas?

A peine allongé sur le lit, que mes yeux se ferment tout seul, que je suis pathétique... La dernière chose que j'entends c'est Pompom qui revient et qui se dispute avec Malefoy ... Une histoire d'oreiller il me semble ou bien étais-ce le matelas? Je ne sais plus, je suis fatigué, j'ai froid, ... Mais si je m'endorme, alors Voldemort...

* * *

><p>Horreur: sentiment de frayeur et d'attente qui se produit habituellement avant que quelque chose d'effrayant soit vu, entendu ou autrement éprouvé.<p>

Peur: émotion ressentie généralement en présence ou dans la perspective d'une menace.

* * *

><p>L'horreur que j'avais sous mes yeux, me faisait peur. Je voulais fuir, loin, si loin ... Mais j'étais en cage, éternellement maudit à subir ces atrocités, jour et nuit, je n'en peux plus, survivrais-je cette fois-ci?<p>

Mon cœur bat follement dans ma poitrine, mais pas comme dans mon rêve, cette fois-ci j'ai envie de pleurer, de crier, de faire quelque chose, mais tout ce que je peux, c'est regarder et prier pour que ces personnes aillent dans un monde meilleur...

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie, ma poitrine est compressée, mon cœur serré, ma gorge nouée, je voudrais détourner les yeux de ce spectacle, mais je ne peux pas, j'en suis incapable. Ô grand jamais, je n'avais encore vu quelqu'un se faire torturer sous mes yeux, et je pris Merlin, pour qu'aucun de mes amis n'en voit ou n'en subisse.

Est-ce que la vie vaut-elle la peine d'être vécue? En vaut-elle réellement la peine? Je ne comprends pas, tapie dans cette école, loin du danger, je ne peux aider personne. Nier les faits, ne les changeront pas, mais que puis-je faire?

On me nomme l'élu, mais je ne fais rien, je ne sais rien, je ne peux pas aider, ni rien, ni personne. Dumbledore me cache tellement de choses, les réunions au QG ne me sont pas accessible, je ne peux sortir au 4 Privet Drive pendant l'été et ...

Mais que ferais-je si j'en avais la possibilité? Serais-je capable de faire souffrir quelqu'un pour en venger un autre? Serais-je capable de tuer? D'ôter la vie à un être humain?

* * *

><p>J'ouvre les yeux doucement, j'aimerais pleurer, mais je l'ai tellement fait, que j'ai l'impression d'être vide à l'intérieur. Pourtant quand Pompom me demande si je vais mieux, je lui souris et lui dit qu'un peu de repos m'a fait le plus grand bien. Elle m'avoue que je peux sortir quand j'en aurais envie, dans un dernier rire elle disparait derrière son bureau en déclarant que Malefoy n'avait pas attendu qu'elle ouvre la porte pour déguerpir.<p>

Mon sourire s'efface, et mon regard dévie vers la fenêtre, vers le ciel si blanc de l'hiver, bientôt se sera les vacances de Noël, et même avec mes amis, je me sentirais seul, si seul, je sourirais et rirais aux blagues de Nev' qui nous aura demandé timidement s'il pouvait rester avec nous au réveillon, comme chaque année... Et comme à chaque fois, on lui dira que ce n'est même pas la peine de demander, puisque la réponse était si évidente.

Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore, non d'abord, il y a eu cette fenêtre, ce ciel si blanc, et ce serpent...

Je n'ai pas eu peur, non, juste étonné. C'était la première fois que je réalisais que je pouvais réellement parler aux serpents... Pas juste les comprendre, je pouvais aussi discuter avec eux.

Croyez-le ou non, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'en écoutant ce petit reptile papoter de sa vie si magique dehors. Mais sa curiosité l'avait mené à rentrer dans ce bâtiment qui transpirait la magie, et le premier deux-pattes qu'il avait rencontré était une langue de serpent.

Après avoir discuté avec lui, je me suis senti plus léger. C'est avec le sourire que je suis allé manger à la Grande-Salle, mes amis m'accueillirent avec un grand sourire et blaguant sur le fait que j'étais accro à l'infirmière ...

* * *

><p>Je ne revis le petit reptile qu'une semaine après, lorsque, à la nuit d'un samedi soir:<p>

-« **Alors Potty, on se promène sans ses chien-chiens maintenant? Et après le couvre-feu, en plus, il faudrait vraiment que tes parents t'aient mal élevé pour cela, oh mais j'oubliais, ils sont morts il y a de cela bien longtemps!** »

J'allais rétorquer à Malefoy quelque chose de méchant, comme d'habitude, mais à la place, je revois une scène de torture... Signée Voldemort. Je suis déstabilisé, je tremble et je ne peux plus bouger. Mon regard se fait vide, je le sais, je le sens, et des larmes coulent tout doucement sur mes joues...

-« **Potter? Tu ... Pleures?** »

Je suis incapable de lui répondre, du sang, beaucoup de sang, et des cris, des supplications, des prières...

-« **Potter? Hé Potter tu m'entends?** »

Un appel à la pitié, un rire fou, un sort de mort, et c'est fini, plus rien, je reviens à la réalité... Ou serait-ce l'irréalité? Je suis dans les bras de Malefoy, je ne rêve pas... Il a l'air inquiet, il fronce les sourcils. Et moi je le regarde, je lui demande du regard, pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de souffrances? Il ne dit rien, ne fait rien, juste un regard désolé, juste un regard fataliste.

Je sais qu'il est le seul à avoir vu que je mentais, que mes sourires étaient fictifs, que mes rires étaient sans vie, que mes pleures de joie, n'était qu'une piètre libération de ma souffrance.

Ce soir-là, il m'embrassa sur le front et nous nous quittâmes sans rien dire, juste des regards, des regards de deux personnes qui en avaient beaucoup trop vu pour leur âge, ce soir-là, je ne le savais pas, mais quelque chose était née.

* * *

><p>Je revis mon petit reptile cette nuit-là, je lui contai toutes mes souffrances au clair de lune, je me libérai petit à petit, je vis ces yeux briller, et à la fin, il vint s'enrouler autour de mon cou, et il me chanta une berceuse, une berceuse qui me déposa dans les bras de Morphée. Me libérant à jamais de ma souffrance... Ne serait-ce que pour une nuit...<p>

* * *

><p>-« <strong>Harry! Harry! Réveille-toi! Mais surtout ne bouge pas! Il ne faut pas paniquer! Il ne faut...<strong> »

-« **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?** »

-« .**.. En aucun cas que tu bouges, je ...** »

-« **Ron?** »

-« **... Vais aller chercher Hermione, elle saura...** »

-« **Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, merde!** »

-« **... Quoi faire, ...** »

-« **Ronald Weasley!** »

-« **Oh, Harry, tu ... Tu as un serpent dans le cou, il dort... Mais quand il se réveillera ... Il...** »

-« **Ron, écoutes moi!** »

-« **... Il va surement...** »

Je balance mon oreiller dans la tête de mon meilleur ami pour le réveiller un peu. Je secoue la tête, et commence...

-« **Ron, aurais-tu oublié que je suis fourchelangue?** »

-« **Heu...** »

-« **Ou bien, qu'il y a des dizaines et des dizaines de sorts de protection sur mon lit?** »

-« **...** »

-« **Ou qu'avec tout ce grabuge, ce petit serpent se serait déjà réveillé, et donc ...** »

-« **Je ne veux pas savoir la suite! C'est toi qui l'as fait rentrer? Mais où l'as-tu trouvé? Est-ce qu'il est dangereux? Tu vas le garder?** »

-« **Pour le moment, je vais aller me doucher...** »

-« **Mais...** »

-« **Je t'expliquerais tout devant le petit dej'. Va plutôt rejoindre Mione!** »

-« **Tu as raison! Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre ma petite amie!** »

* * *

><p>En effet, Ron et Mione sortent ensemble depuis le début de l'année... Ils sont devenus bien plus proches que je ne l'aurais cru. Ils disparaissent souvent tous les deux. Ou se retrouvent tous les jours au bord du lac en amoureux. Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis vraiment heureux pour eux. Mais je me sens ... Un peu délaissé. C'est égoïste, je le sais, mais je n'arrive pas à décoincer cette boule dans mon ventre à chaque fois qu'ils m'ignorent...<p>

* * *

><p>Je me douche, profitant de jet d'eau chaud sur ma peau. Je pense beaucoup, à ma vie, je suis si las...<p>

Je me sèche et vais me changer dans ma chambre. Il n'y a plus personne, je suis un peu en retard comme d'habitude...

_Tu devrais mettre ce t-shirt, oh! Et puis ce pantalon! Non, non, celui-là! Et puis, et puis, cette écharpe qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle! ... Par tous les serpents! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? On dirait un chiffon ou une serpillière?_

C'est le petit serpent qui a parlé, il se trouve devant mon armoire à moitié rangée, mais vu sa manière de me parler de mes vêtements, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant une fille... Une femelle...

-« _**C'est mon t-shirt... Enfin celui que m'a donné ma tante...**_ » Je lui réponds, alors qu'il (elle?) désigne mes vêtements de la veille.

_Naaan, c'est pas vrai, la vache!_

Je regarde bizarrement ce petit reptile ... A vrai dire j'ai les yeux ronds, et la bouche ouverte...

_Quoi?_

-« _**C'est moi, où tu parles ... Comme moi? Comme les humains?**_ »

_J'ai une capacité d'apprentissage extraordinaire! D'où le fait, que ma famille m'ait rejeté..._ Finit-il en baisser la tête.

-« _**Je suis désolé.**_ »

_Il ne le faut pas! De toute manière, maintenant je t'aie toi! Et je vais me faire un plaisir de t'éduquer!_ Reprend-il-elle en se levant comme tout serpent, sa langue testant l'air, et les yeux dorés brillants au rayon du soleil matinal.

-« _**M'éduquer? ...**_ »

_Tu peux dès maintenant m'appeler..._ Continue-t-il-elle sans vraiment m'écouter.

-« _**Dalia! Enfin ... Enfin... Tu es une femelle, ou...?**_ »

_Douterais-tu de mon sexe? _

Je la voie plisser des yeux, c'est assez marrant.

-« _**Quelle est ton espèce, ma chère Dalia?**_ »

_L'art de changer de conversation, bon point pour toi! Je suis une espèce magique appelée dans votre langue... L'épine rosée. L'épine car nous sommes petits, puissants, et très dangereux, rosée car pleins d'espèce dont les hommes ont besoins de notre venin qui est très médicale, il peut soigner toutes les blessures du cœur!_

-« _**Whaouuu, tu as l'air fière comme un paon!**_»

_Un paon? _

-« _**Oui, un animal magnifique, qui ressemble à un gros dindon mais avec une queue splendidement plumée et de toutes les couleurs**__! _»

_Je crois comprendre... Harry... Je peux t'appeler comme ça? _

-« _**Bien sûr!**_»

_Très bien alors met ses vêtements! _

-« _**Quoi? Ça ? Mais euh...**_»

_... ? _

-« _**Ce sont les vêtements que m'ont acheté mes meilleurs amis lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensembles, et je ne l'ai jamais mis...**_»

_Pourquoi? _

-« _**Parce qu'ils sont ...**_»

_A ta taille? Si jolie? Si différent à ce que tu mets d'habitude?_

-«_**...**_»

Je finis par descendre. Dalia dans mon cou. Je me sens à l'aise dans ces vêtements. Et gêné, c'est stupide, n'est-ce pas? Se sentir gêner d'être à l'aise dans des vêtements qui sont à sa taille... Pathétique...

* * *

><p>Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je suis perdu. En plus d'être anormal, il a fallu que je devienne un monstre. Car c'est ce que je suis n'est-ce pas? Un monstre, un monstre pathétique.<p>

J'aime les hommes, le même sexe que moi, je suis une anormalité de la nature. Un jour, ma tante m'avait déclaré que Dieu avait créé l'homme et la femme pour pouvoir procréer la vie.

Or tous les autres ... Ceux qui s'aiment entre eux alors qu'ils sont semblables, ceux qui s'aiment alors qu'ils n'ont pas le même âge, et tous les autres ... Ils sont tous des erreurs de la nature. Je suis une erreur de la nature. Une monstrueuse et pathétique erreur de la vie.

_Tu es un idiot!_ Crie presque Dalia.

-« _**Je sais!**_ »

_Un abruti._ Continue-t-elle.

-« _**Je sais!**_ »

_Un stupide humain!_ Dit-elle encore.

-« _**Dalia...**_ »

_Un imbécile vraiment trop bête!_ Finit-elle, avec des larmes scintillantes comme des cristaux aux coins de ces deux petits yeux.

-«** ...** »

_Comment peux-tu croire que tu puisses être un monstre?_

-« _**Parce que j'en suis un.**_ »

* * *

><p>J'avais juste voulu me faire pardonner. Me faire pardonner pour mes fautes. Je ne pouvais pas vivre. Les erreurs doivent être rectifiées. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais encore en vie? J'ai voulu sauter, me pendre, me tirer une balle, me couper les veines, me suicider en soit. Mais je l'ai juste voulu, car en plus d'être un monstre, je suis un lâche. Incapable de finir sa propre vie. A quoi bon continuer à se voiler la face? Tout est fini. Mes amis fermés vos yeux, le rideau est baissé, mon monde s'est écroulé...<p>

* * *

><p><em>N'ouvres-tu donc jamais les yeux? Regarde autour de toi, Harry! Ne vois-tu donc pas plus loin que ton nez?<em>

-« _**Où veux-tu en venir?**_»

Je ne la comprends plus. Si elle croit me faire changer d'avis, mais je ne suis pas le seul à penser comme ça. C'est l'opinion publique qui en a décidé ainsi. Je cherche juste un peu de normalité dans ma vie... Oh Dieu, Merlin, mais que fais-je?

_Le monde Sorcier n'est pas le même que celui des sans-pouvoirs, Harry! Si j'ai bien compris ton problème, tu refuses d'accepter tes sentiments pour un homme car tu penses que c'est interdit...__Mais cesse de faire l'ignorant, regarde autour de toi, ici personne n'a honte d'aimer qui que ce soit! Ici, personne ne te jugera pour un amour sincère! L'amour est scintillante, magique! Ici, on ne juge pas, on accepte l'improbable, car rien n'est impossible!_

* * *

><p>Pendant toute une semaine, les paroles de Dalia, devenue ma plus fidèle amie, me tournait dans la tête. J'avais ouvert les yeux, et j'avais remarqué ce que, jamais, j'aurais cru possible. Les couples n'étaient pas tous hétéro. Non ici, c'était un mélange de tout. Au coin d'un couloir, deux garçons de Serdaigles se tenaient la main amoureusement, au bord du lac, une fille de Poufssoufle embrassait une autre de Gryffondor...<p>

Je finis par en parler à mes amis... Pas Ron, pas Hermione ... Je ne voulais pas les déranger... Ils avaient l'air si tranquille entre eux, que je me sentais de trop. Alors je suis allé voir Seamus, et Nev', on a parlé, beaucoup, de tout, j'ai découvert que l'homosexualité n'était vraiment pas rejeté ici, j'ai même appris que certains hommes pouvaient avoir des enfants. Neville a bien ri quand je lui avais dit que les moldus n'acceptaient pas ça, peut-être ne m'a-t-il pas cru... Je ne sais pas. Mais l'idée de pouvoir avoir une famille à moi...

* * *

><p><em>Harry est amoureeeeux!<em>

Je rougis. Je n'arrive pas à ôter ce sourire niais sur mon visage. J'ai l'air débile mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

J'ai rêvé de ... Draco hier soir. Depuis, quelques semaines, je n'ai pas arrêté de le regarder, disons plutôt admirer. Il est beau, non sublime. Il est noble et sûr de lui, aucun défaut, juste parfait. Mais aussi tout mon contraire.

Et dire qu'il a toujours été mon ennemi. D'ailleurs l'est-il toujours? Je ne sais pas, comme d'habitude...

Dalia siffle, à vrai dire elle parle toute seule. Elle ne me lâche plus. Moi non plus. J'en suis arrivé à ce moment pathétique, se faire ouvrir les yeux par un animal. Je suis pitoyable, n'est-ce pas? ... Peut-être pas. Elle est mon amie. La seule qui...

-« **Tiens, tiens, mais que vois-je? Du Potty au diner! C'est fou comme on se voit souvent ces temps-ci! A croire que tu me suis partout!** »

Je rougis, je n'y peux rien. Aurait-il découvert mon secret? Oh Merlin, faite que non! Faut que je parte, loin, loin, lo...BOUM

-« **P'tain!** »

Je suis tombé fesse contre terre. Plus ridicule, tu meurs. Que j'ai honte!

-« **Et ça va Potter?** »

Sourcil levé, sourire au coin, j'ai l'impression qu'il a envie d'éclater de rire, mais ... Qu'il se retient pour moi, peut-être.

-« **C'e... Non mais...Et puis... Donc...Partir!** » Je bredouille, incapable de faire mieux.

-« **Désolé je ne parle pas le Potty!** »

_Qu'il est beauuuu_

Oh Dalia! Ce n'est pas DU TOUT le moment. Elle est sortie de mon cou, alors qu'elle était si bien cachée. Elle s'avance vers ma Nemesis-pas-tant-que-ça...

-« **Et encore moins le fourchelangue! Potter éloigne ce reptile de moi!** »

_Blond, beau, grand, musclé, * bave *_

-« **C'est que...** » Je commence, rouge de honte.

_Harry, tu as de ces goûts! Hum... J'aimerais bien en faire mon encart! Tu crois qu'il accepterait de ..._

-« **Dalia!** » Je crie indigné.

Je suis encore plus rouge si c'est possible, pire qu'une tomate bien mure. Mais c'est qu'elle me tape la honte! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit celle-là! Draco, il est à moi!

_**-« Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne partage pas! »**_

_Ohh, serions-nous déjà jaloux?_

_-« __**Bien sûr que non!**__ »_

_Hihi, alors pourqu... _

-« **Potter?** »

-« _**Oui?**_ »

Je le vois frissonner. Oh! Il doit être dégoûte, le fourchelangue n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des langues...

-« **Désolé, je...** »

-« **C'est rien! Mais de quoi parlez-vous, toi et ...** »

Il montre de la main mon petit reptile. Il a l'air intrigué.

-« **Dalia! Elle s'appelle Dalia!** » Je m'empresse de finir, un petit sourire fier aux lèvres.

-« **Oui, elle-même.** »

-« **Oh! Pas ... Grand-chose... Euh ... juste ... Enfin tu vois quoi, je ...** »

Quand est-ce que j'arrêterais de rougir! Dios Mio! Venez-moi en aide!

-« **C'est moi qui te fais rougir comme ça, Potter? Tu me flattes!** » Finit-il par dire, un sourire franchement magnifiquement sur le visage.

-« **C'est pas ce que...** »

-« **Draco! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** »

Je le voie rouler les yeux au ciel, Zabini et Nott s'approchent, suivi de près par Pakinson. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Fuir en courant? Partir discrètement? M'éloi...

-« **Oh! Mais ne serait-ce pas, mon très cher ami Potter?** » S'exclame ... joyeusement? Zabini.

-« **Euh...** »

-« **Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas? Draco avec Potter... Draco, serais-tu en train de le draguer pour qu'il rougisse comme ça?** » Dit-il le sourire SADIQUE, franchement quelle question stupide, et puis je ne rougie pas tant que ça... Oui bon, voilà quoi!

-«** Je...** »

-« **Blaise! Ferme-la pour une fois, ça me sera utile! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites là?** »

-« **Voyons, très cher, tes meilleurs amis n'ont-ils plus le droit de venir chercher leur prince adoré? Oh, mais c'est vrai, il ne faut pas le déranger quand il papote avec son Harry adoré!** »

-« **Blaise...** » Commence Draco menaçant...

Attend-là, il a dit "son Harry adoré » Moi? Enfin je ... Moi vraiment?

-« **C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'en vais! Au fait, Harry, tu as un truc juste là, sur la joue, attend... voilà!** »

Zabini vient de me retirer du bout des doigts un truc sur le visage, et c'est moi ou il m'a caressé le visage... Je rougis encore plus si c'est possible. Je vois d'ailleurs Draco qui serre la mâchoire ... Serait-il jaloux? Ce serait trop beau, non?

-« **Allons-nous en, Zabini! Ne dérangeons pas Potter plus longtemps!** » Dit-il sèchement avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

><p>Entre confidence, je vous avouerais que jamais, o grand jamais, je n'avais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie, aujourd'hui encore, lorsque je repense à ce qui s'était passé... Mais, c'était la première fois que lui et moi on se parlait sans se battre, jour à forger à la pierre blanche!<p>

Et bien sûr, quand je pense qu'il puisse y avoir une possibilité, qu'il ait un espoir, de croire qu'il serait faisable, que ... Draco puisse être attiré par moi? Je souris, juste cette idée me rend heureux! Et j'en ai finalement parlé à Ron et Hermione.

* * *

><p>Ron était heureux pour moi, même si il a eu du mal avec le "tu es amoureux de la fouine"... Par contre Hermione...<p>

-« **Tu vas avoir mal! Harry, je te le dis pour ton bien, tu sais, l'amour ça fait mal! Moi je ne supporte pas quand Ron discute avec une autre fille alors que pour lui c'est naturelle! Tu verras qu'avec Malfoy, tu seras constamment sur la défensive! Et puis ... Si j'ai bien compris... Il a déjà un pouvoir sur toi, Harry! Car, s'il te rejette, s'il te trompe... Tu vas avoir mal, très mal! Les ennemis ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble, et encore moins deux hommes! Réfléchis-y!** »

Sa voix, j'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille. C'était celle de ma tante lorsqu'elle avait vu deux filles s'embrassaient devant nous, au supermarché.

Du dégoût, de l'amertume, de l'aversion, de l'écœurement, de la répugnance, du mépris, tous les synonymes sont bons pour exprimer l'horreur et la grimace que montrait son visage mais surtout sa voix, cette voix qui reste ancrée en moi. Je pensais que je ne l'entendrais plus jamais, mais là, ma meilleure amie...

* * *

><p>Sur ces belles paroles, voyez toute l'art de mon ironie, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser. Quoique je puisse dire, elle avait raison, complètement raison. Draco et moi nous sommes ennemis! Entre lui et moi, ça ne peut pas coller, alors si je lui déclare mon amour, et qu'il me rejette... Ce sera même plus une question de douleur, non là je sais que je serais capable d'en finir avec ma vie.<p>

C'est idiot, je le sais, mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas vivre dans la perspective qu'il puisse me haïr au point de ne pas m'aimer... Mione a raison, deux hommes ne sont pas faits pour être ensembles. Les sorciers se voilent la face, les moldus ont raisons. L'homosexualité est une aberration de la vie, une erreur de l'homme. Draco me rejettera toujours...

* * *

><p>Je ... J'ai le moral à zéro... C'est stupide, vouloir mourir pour un amour à sens unique. Les autres pensent-ils comme ça? Croient-ils que la vie est minable? Que l'amour est dangereux? Que le destin est cruel?<p>

Je ne veux pas être le seul à penser ainsi! Je voudrais... Je voudrais tellement qu'on me dise que je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir. C'est égoïste, mais je ne supporte pas d'être le seul qui...

STOP! Dalia m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me lamenter! Qu'ici rien n'était impossible! Hermione a tort! Ma tante a tort! J'ai tort! Je veux y croire! Je veux croire que moi aussi je peux aimer! Il faut que je vive ma vie! Que je profite! Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille! La vie ne peut pas être plus belle! Carpe Diem, me dit-elle toujours, Carpe Diem!

* * *

><p>Ma vie s'est continuée ainsi! On pourrait croire que je me volais la face, et c'était bien le cas, mais c'était suffisant pour m'aider à survivre.<p>

Alors je souriais, j'écoutais les paroles tantôt instructif, tantôt inutile de Dalia, j'admirais le couple de mes meilleurs amis, je supportais Rogue sans broncher, je mangeais de temps en temps avec Dobby, je volais avec mes amis,... Je vivais.

Oui je vivais, car maintenant c'est fini! Tout est fini car ...

* * *

><p>-« <strong>Alors Potter, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important pour me faire sortir de la Grande-Salle?<strong> »

-« **Vouloir te parler, n'est-il pas une bonne raison?** »

Il rougit légèrement. Depuis que j'avais décidé de vivre un peu ma vie, j'ai commencé à parler avec Draco et ses amis. D'autres Serpentards aussi. Je ne dirais pas que nous étions grands amis, mais amical ferait l'affaire.

-« **Je savais que je te manquais!** » Me dit-il l'air moqueur mais si véridique, pour moi.

-« **Ça c'est sûr, n'est-ce pas ... Draco!** »

-« **Euh... Oui, oui!** »

Il a l'air déstabilisé par l'emploi de son prénom. Comme à chaque fois que je l'emploie ... rarement. Il rougit un peu plus.

-« **Tu sais, je me suis demandé depuis un bon moment, pourquoi notre entende ne s'était pas faite plus tôt...** »

-« **Parce qu'on était ennemis?** » Répond-il ironiquement, mais je l'ignore et continue:

-« **Je me suis rendu compte que je t'appréciais bien!** »

-« **A la bonne heure!** »

-« **Que je t'appréciais même plus que bien...** »

-« **Je crois qu'on n'est pas si différent...** » Il sourit, je me demande s'il comprend vraiment mes sous-entendus...

-« **Draco?** »

-« **Oui...** » Il a l'air excité …

-« **Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi?** »

Il rougit, de manière faramineuse! Je voie ses yeux brillaient. Un grand sourire sur le visage, il allait dire quelque chose lorsque...

Lorsqu'une fille, sublime soit dite en passant, arrive et embrasse Draco de pleine bouche, juste devant moi...

Je suis donc parti, tranquillement, calmement, j'ai tourné les talons et suis parti. A vrai dire, à ce moment, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé, j'étais persuadé que la vie était cruelle, mais que l'on pouvait faire semblant qu'elle nous souriait. J'y ai cru, vraiment. Mais j'ai compris que finalement, rien ne vaut la mort, car elle au moins n'a pas de faux semblant. Quand elle vient te chercher c'est pour de bon, et lorsque tu la cherches vraiment, elle t'accueille les bras ouverts.

Alors oui, tout est fini pour moi. Je me suis suffisamment bercé d'illusion. Vous pourrez croire que je suis stupide de vouloir m'en aller juste pour ça. Que la vie est plus belle que je ne le crois. Qu'il y a des gens qui pensent à moi. Que je ne suis pas seul. Et vous avez raison, bien sûr! Mais c'est fini maintenant! Game Over, it's over.

* * *

><p>-« <strong>50 points en moins pour Mr Potter, pour insulte envers votre professeur!<strong> »

-« **Mais il n'a rien dit!** »

-« **En effet, Mr Weasley, 20 points en moins pour annonce inutile d'évidence.** »

Moi je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien, je le regarde juste, les yeux vides, les gestes las. A quoi bon?

* * *

><p>-« <strong>Attention! Au Merlin, ça va? ... Ha...Harry Potter? LE Harry Potter?<strong> »

Je l'ignore, suis-je méchant? Si vous le dite...

* * *

><p>-« <strong>ça te dit une partie de Quidditch?<strong> »

-« **Non ça va.** »

-« **Tu es sur?** »

-« **Oui.** »

* * *

><p>-« <strong>Hé, Potter!<strong> »

-« **Bonjour, Malefoy.** »

-« **Euh... Oui, à propos de la dernière fois...** »

-« **Tout va bien, j'espère que tu seras heureux avec cette belle jeune fille!** »

-« **Non, c'est pas...** »

-« **Je dois y aller, bonne journée Malefoy.** »

-« **Euh, oui bonne journée...** »

* * *

><p><em>Harrrrrry? Harrrrry? Où es-tu? Harrrrrrrrrrrrry?<em>

-« **Oh! Tu dois être le serpent de Harry...** »

_En effet, très cher humain roux! Toi, tu dois être l'abruti qui abandonne mon cher Harry, pour sa petite copine!_

-« **Tu dois être en train de chercher Harry!** »

_Oh! Bonne déduction! Dis-moi tu as trouvé ça tout seul?_

-« **D'après la carte des Maraudeurs, il se trouve sur la tour d'Astronomie, mais Mione et moi, on n'arrive pas à l'approcher, la porte est fermée, et impossible de l'ouvrir, je peux t'assurer qu'on a tout essayé!** »

_Pauvre Harry!_

-« **Et j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas avec Harry depuis au moins une semaine!** »

_Bien sûr, abruti, j'ai été convoqué, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

-« **Il ne se sentait pas très bien, depuis le début de la semaine!** »

_J'avais compris ça, espèce d'abruti, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passssé?_

-« **Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je crois que ça un rapport avec Malefoy... Mione pense que...** »

Le petit reptile n'attend pas la suite, aussi vite qu'elle peut, elle rampe vers la fenêtre. Magiquement, elle se met à voler vers son ami... Qui ne doit plus savoir où il en est, il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse une bêtise. Oh, par tous les serpents, faites qu'il ne fasse rien de grave.

* * *

><p>Parce que je ne voulais plus ouvrir les yeux... La première fois, j'ai bien voulu y croire... Mais le destin n'a pas voulu m'offrir cette bénédiction. J'y ai cru jusqu'à que je me rappelle que j'étais maudit.<p>

* * *

><p>Tu te trouves devant moi, maintenant Malefoy. Du haut de cette tour, dans le froid de la nuit. Tu me dis de me lever et de marcher car me voir dépérir te brise le cœur.<p>

Mais sais-tu, toi, que moi mon cœur cesse tout doucement de battre, jour après jour...

Je t'ai chanté une berceuse que Sirius m'avait appris, un morceau, juste la partie de l'oiseau qui avait les ailes brisées, il n'y avait plus que trois solutions disait-elle:

_L'oiseau à qui on a brisé les ailes, mourra de désespoir de ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir le ciel._

_L'oiseau à qui on a brisé les ailes se cachera à jamais derrière son nid, se cachera à jamais de sa propre vie._

_L'oiseau à qui on a brisé les ailes, se vengera toute sa vie, les larmes aux yeux à l'infini._

Tu m'as déclaré que tu voulais que je vive même dans la haine. Mais ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il n'y a pas d'homme plus dangereux que celui qui n'a plus rien à perdre?

Entre ma vie et ta haine, je choisirais ma mort, sans toi... Mon beau ciel...

Tu me cries que ce serait de la lâcheté et que jamais j'oserais, que j'étais un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des griffes. Tu te prépares à partir, fier de ta dernière phrase, sur que je n'oserais pas, que seul les Serpentards étaient des lâches, que seul eux choisirait la mort à la souffrance.

Alors avant de fermer les yeux, allongé sur le banc, je murmure dans un souffle léger:

-« **Savais-tu, Draco, que j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard?** »

Je n'entends plus rien, ne voie plus rien, tout doucement mon corps se libère de sa souffrance, mon cœur si gros s'allège dans un dernier souffle, j'avais aimé la sensation des battements de mon cœur mais maintenant c'est fini ...

Je m'en vais...Je m'en vais rejoindre ceux qui ont cru en moi, mais qui y ont laissé la vie. Je m'en vais loin de toi, espérant ainsi ne plus avoir à souffrir, car après ton rejet, j'ai entrevu le mépris si bien caché de ceux qui étaient dégoutés par moi, par tous ceux qui étaient différents, je comprends que tu aies voulu suivre les règles, celles de l'avis de tous, alors moi qui ait choisi de t'offrir mon amour, je m'en vais rejoindre les cristaux de ma vie brisée, là-haut dans le ciel, et je te regarderais mon amour, je penserais toujours à toi.

* * *

><p>Draco s'était arrêté à ce murmure « <strong>Savais-tu, Draco, que j'aurai dû aller à Serpentard ?<strong> ». Non, il ne le savait pas et non il ne voulait pas le croire. Car si c'était vrai alors …

Il ne se sentait pas bien soudainement, son cœur le faisait mal et il sentait son estomac se contracter. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Rien ne pouvait justifier une telle douleur. Rien sauf…

Il se retourna prestement, fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Ces larmes coulaient sur ces joies rosies par le froid. Il s'écroula à genoux ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-« **Potter ? Potter, réveille-toi ! Enfoiré ne me laisse pas !** »

Non, ne le laisse pas seul avec cette douleur, il ne pourrait pas vivre avec elle ! Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle non plus. Il frappa le torse de son amour éternel, d'un geste de rage et de désespoir. Il ne voulait pas croire que cette histoire se finirait ainsi. Non, Potter était un héros, et les héros ne mouraient pas ainsi !

-« **Bordel Potter, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi têtu ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer ?** »

Il reprit son souffle après avoir autant crié, mais il n'en avait pas encore fini, son cœur trop plein commençait à déborder.

-« **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire oui, oui je veux sortir avec toi ? Que l'autre greluche n'était qu'une imposture et que je ne l'aime pas, car le seul être qui fait battre mon cœur est devant moi ?** »

Il continuait à pleurer car son cœur lui disait que tout était fini maintenant, qu'il n'y pouvait plus rien.

-«** Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire… De te que je t'aime ? **»

Soudainement, un serpent, que le blond reconnu tout de suite comme étant Dalia, fonça sur lui, et plus précisément sur la masse inerte devant lui.

Draco ne put s'observer impuissant la scène sous ces yeux. Le serpent de Harry s'était soudain mis à pleurer. Ces larmes transperçaient les vêtements de l'inconscient voulant à tout prix se faire aspirer. Il s'était alors mis à s'enrouler juste au-dessus de son cœur après lui avoir mordu le cou.

Les larmes du jeune aristocrate se séchait toutes seules, tout doucement. Sans qu'il ne le sache comment, il savait que Potter se réveillerait. Et il serait là pour l'étreinte, puis le frappait d'avoir osé penser pouvoir l'abandonner, et il l'embrasserait aussi de peur de le perdre à nouveau.

Parce que jusqu'au bout il y avait cru.

* * *

><p>Finalement, le proverbe « En amour, quand il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. » se montrait plus puissant que le désespoir. Harry souriait tout doucement, un peu bêtement.<p>

Il n'avait pas encore pu discuter avec sa meilleure amie, c'est pour ça qu'il lui avait écrit cette lettre, lui contant son histoire. Il voulait qu'elle, parmi tous les autres, comprenne ces sentiments. Il ne voulait pas de ces excuses, ni ces pleurs ou sa pitié, il voulait juste qu'elle sache, et qu'elle comprenne.

Draco de son côté c'était découvert une âme plus Gryffondor qu'il ne se l'aurait cru capable. Il avait combattu tous les démons qui faisaient face à leur couple, autant les fans hystériques que les rumeurs de sa soi-disant cruauté. Mais pas seulement, il avait combattu à ces côté pour la bataille finale.

Les gentils avaient gagné. Les sacrifices furent immenses, les pertes inconsolables, pourtant petit à petit les choses avaient repris leur cours.

-« **M. Potter ! Biggins de la Gazette du Sorcier, pourriez-vous faire un commentaire sur la bataille finale ? » **Lui demanda un journaliste en s'imposant devant son jeune couple qui sortait d'un magasin.

Harry le regarda de ces beaux yeux verts, il lui fit un petit sourire et déclara :

-« **La guerre fut difficile. Mais je savais que tout finirait bien. Car voyez-vous jusqu'au bout j'y ai cru. »**

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, un peu dépréssif, me direz-vous peut-être!<p>

Comme je l'ai dit tout en haut, ma prochaine publication sera le prologue concernant l'histoire avec la cuisine!

Bonne année à tous!

Mlle-Eternity dit Eter


End file.
